


Tuesdays

by jbsullivan17



Series: Don't Let Me Go [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, bowling, horrible friends, museum of ice cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: How a series of intermittent Tuesdays changes the relationship between Bellamy and Clarke.





	Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid Tuesday. I had a coworker a few years ago that said the only good thing about Tuesdays were the tacos but honestly, they’re rather stupid. There’s no point to Tuesday’s. So here’s my little ode to the average Tuesday, saying that maybe, just maybe, they could turn into something more.

_Tuesday, August 8, 2017_

Clarke didn’t know how it started. Wrong. She knew how it started, she just didn’t know how to label the accidental dates she and Bellamy had been going on for nearly six months.

The Museum Of Ice Cream had finally made it to Richmond and Octavia demanded that everyone joined her at “the one museum she’d actually enjoy” she claimed with a pointed glare at Bellamy. So everyone handed their money over to her months in advance to get their tickets and came to find out that there wasn’t a day pass but a time slot they had to choose. She choose a Tuesday at 5:30 because she was late getting all the money together and it was the only time available for their number of people. Clarke would have preferred to have gone earlier but it wound up being good because she had an emergency surgery that morning that finished at three and she had an hour of paper work for her resident before taking a quick shower in the never used single room of 203 that all residents and interns use after too long a shift to rinse off all the grime, giving them time to prepare for a date if their shift lasted too long. Or in Clarke’s case the traveling Museum Of Ice Cream.

Clarke drove south to the venue and was ten minutes early. She grabbed a coffee from the Starbucks across the street, completely exhausted from the five hour surgery and when she got back, Bellamy was standing at the door and she grimaced. They didn’t get along and Octavia always invited the both of them over to her apartment at the same time for dinner and all they ever did was bicker the entire time every time.

“Hey,” she grimaced behind a sip of her coffee.

He jutted his chin out as opposed to actual words. “O texted that they’re all stuck in traffic, there’s an accident on 95.”

“Why the hell did they take 95? And how’d you come?”

“I had work.”

Clarke nodded. “Why didn’t they take 161?”

“I really don’t know. But I spent thirty dollars for this thing, you want to just go in without them?”

“With you?”

“I had a good day, you usually get me after a shit morning cleaning the back of my squad car of piss and shit and vomit. Day shift is much better than night shifts as a taxi to jail.”

Clarke tried not to smirk at his joke but failed. He’s funny and she hates it. “Well, we shouldn’t miss out on the excitement just because our friends are horrible at directions.”

Bellamy nodded and they headed in.

Clarke wouldn’t exactly call herself an ice cream aficionado, nor would she claim to be after the museum, but she did have fun. Bellamy wasn’t rude and annoying, actually took some cute photos of her for Instagram that she’ll post later (possibly giving him photo credit) and the picture she snuck of him with a giant sprinkle on his head was utterly adorable when matched with his glasses, which Clarke inwardly groaned at when he pulled them out of his sweatshirt pocket, only needing them to read.

So what if she found Bellamy physically attractive, it meant nothing if she couldn’t get along with him.

“You hungry? I know a spot around the corner.”

“Did you hear from O?”

“Uh, yeah, they turned back. They couldn't get in late anyway, so what was the point?”

Clarke nodded, about to say she can just go home but, “I can hear your stomach from here, Clarke.”

“Geez, I wasn’t saying no, I was suggesting we went back to Northrop.”

Bellamy scoffed, “You hate me that much, huh?”

“I didn’t want to push my luck. An hour seemed like a long enough time for you to find something to be grumpy about and pick a fight with me over.”

“I’m not the one who picks fights, I state facts and your counter them, arguments ensue.”

“And there’s my point, you always have to be right about everything.”

“I’m right because I was clear and concise with my phrasing?”

“I’m not doing this, Bellamy,” she groaned and there was a look in his eyes that Clarke couldn’t decipher. She started walking away.

“You really don’t want dinner?”

Clarke grimaced, she knew Bellamy had impeccable taste when it comes to food and odds of her loving whatever she was served. “Fine, but you’re ordering for me.”

“Are you saying I have impeccable taste in cuisine?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

* * *

Clarke was right, Bellamy had incredible taste in food, though she was annoyed that he slyly told the waiter her order and refused to tell her until the food came out a half hour later. She devoured the shrimp scampi and Bellamy watched her, bemused over his ossobuco that he’d barely touched. She wanted dessert because she’s a malnourished med student who forgets to eat.

They split a tiramisu, their forks fighting for the last piece, Bellamy succeeding in the end at the sight of Clarke’s upturned brow.

They split the check—a mere dinner between acquaintances and definitely not a date—and left a tip. Bellamy held the door open for Clarke when they left and she forgot that there was a step down onto the sidewalk and she fell into Bellamy’s too quick and expectant embrace.

She looked up at him, breathless, feeling as though she’s seeing him for the first time. Were his eyes always that honey brown? Did he always have that scar on his upper lip? How does he have so many freckles with that olive skin tone?

He swallowed and helped her stand on her own and Clarke took the moment of weakness as a possible cordial friendship between them instead of the constant bickering they’d grown too used to.

“I’ll see ya,” he grimaced and Clarke opened and closed her mouth.

“Bellamy, you’re a block away from me, don’t take the bus.”

“You sure?”

“I’m offering, Blake, don’t make me regret it.”

* * *

_Tuesday, August 22, 2017_

“Hey,” Bellamy grumbled stepping down with shoes in his hand. “I thought you had work.”

“Nyko switched with me, he has something on Friday so he took tonight for me.”

“Don’t you usually switch with Maya?”

“Yeah, but she’s going on a date with Jasper tonight.”

“So he’s not going to be here?”

“Nope, from what I was told by Lincoln it’s just us and he and O. Miller couldn’t get out of work, right?”

“He started when I got off.”

Clarke nodded and typed her name into the game and Bellamy sat down to change his shoes.

“So we’re what, babysitting their millionth date, a milestone?”

“You’re seriously going to be a dick about them dating? I thought you were over that, realized that Lincoln is actually a great guy who will get his heart broken by O long before he’s even thought about breaking her heart. Seriously, that’s what’s going to happen.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and hip checked her to let him add his name to the game and changed hers to “Princess” months after the last time he called her that. He finalized the names and looked over at Clarke, their sides completely attached from shoulder to knee.

She wasn’t supposed to read anything into it, like when he caught her after dinner last week, but this felt like a playful name change, not a spiteful one and the look in his eyes was soft.

“Lincoln is getting the—“ They heard behind them and Clarke licked her dry lips as she stood and smiled at the newly arrived Octavia.

“Does anyone want a drink? Something to eat?” Clarke asked, passing Octavia, stumbling up the two steps to the main floor, catching Lincoln’s favorite red flannel in her peripheral.

“Beer,” Bellamy growled.

“Same and are you getting those cheese fries? I’d love some cheese fries,” O said.

Clarke nodded and walked over to Lincoln in the shoe line which was next to the concession stand.

“You know I love your girlfriend, right?”

“I don’t think she goes that way,” Lincoln grimaced but winked.

“Do you know if she’s trying to set me and Bellamy up again?”

Lincoln shook his head, stepping up in his line. “Look, I never know what’s going on in her head and I kind of like it that way except for those few times when I really don’t, like when I asked to meet her parents even though she never talked about them and I’d already met Bellamy so that was awkward but I think she finally realizes that you two will never work together.”

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, stepping up to the counter. “Hi, can I get four Sam Adams and three bacon cheese fries. Lincoln?”

“A pretzel with mustard.”

“And a pretzel with mustard,” Clarke added, smiling at the teenaged girl, handing over her ID before being asked.

She handed it back a minute later and put together the beers and junk food on a tray for her to somehow balance while walking thirty yards to their lane with a slew of people to maneuver through.

She managed somehow, getting stuck for ten seconds behind some girl that was freaking about her boyfriend or something posting a #nomakeup pic of her on Instagram and Clarke wanted to jump off a cliff until she got around her and was in the clear when she got back to Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy.

Three games and an hour and a half later, everyone was switching out their shoes, still contemplating how Clarke beat them all with 270, 261, and 286 for her scores and she’s not going to tell them that on the nights that her mom had the night shift that her father would take her bowling until she was too tired and when it was two, sometimes three times a week for eight years, you get really good at the game. The three of them barely reached 150, Bellamy getting 163 once but every other score was under 150.

“They didn’t argue at all tonight.”

“They were when we walked in,” Lincoln whispered back.

“About being a third wheel to us,” Octavia reminded him and Clarke wanted to walk out of the bathroom and let them know she was there, but she was curious too.

“Is it weird to say it felt like a double date?”

“Not with the way Bell was being so supportive with every strike and spare she got.”

A date with Bellamy? Clarke scoffed. No. That’s not what this was and she knew Bellamy would be in full agreement on that.

She opened the door and found them looking guilty and probably wondering if the walls were as thin as they remembered.

“So I’ll see you guys Sunday?” Clarke asked about Monty and Jasper’s birthday party.

“Yeah, have you seen Bell? We’ve been looking for him to say goodbye.”

“Try the bar, he’s probably hitting on a girl,” she suggested, definitely not thinking about him catching her fall last week.

As she walked out of the bowling alley, she snuck a peek in the window of the adjoining bar and there he was, talking to Roma, just as she suspected.

* * *

_Tuesday, August 29, 2017_

“I can’t believe that this is what they want to do for their birthday,” Bellamy grimaced plopping down on the leather couch next to Clarke. The room was a little too small to hold ten people but they can manage, there’s the small stage too which didn’t help any.

“Yeah, well, it’s not a Masper birthday without someone getting humiliated. They’re turning twenty-five, why not embarrass all their closest friends?” Clarke grimaced. She didn’t think about him and Roma, she really didn’t.

“Did someone die on your watch today?”

“Shut the fuck up, Bellamy. You don’t know anything about me so just leave me alone!” She spat and got up, sitting on the other couch next to Raven while everyone’s wide eyes were on them.

“What was that?” Raven asked quietly.

“He just doesn’t know when to keep quiet and I can’t deal with it today.”

Two hours later Clarke was at the bar even though the private karaoke rooms had servers, Clarke needed to breathe.

“I didn’t know,” she heard a deep voice say behind her. She didn’t turn around, she’s still mad at him. “Maya said he was seven and you’ve been treating him since you started your residency. He didn’t have any friends aside from you and the nurses.”

“It’s their birthday, I don’t want to cry,” she told him, blinking back tears.

“They’ll understand.”

Clarke spun around and pressed into him, her eyes hitting his collarbone. Momentarily stunned, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 26, 2017_

“Why can’t you and Lincoln go?”

“Because we’re together and we’re probably going to make out and everyone else has a date. It’s not our fault that you and Bellamy don’t date.”

“I date, they just haven’t moved past first dates,” Clarke grimaced. Why can’t she sit in the back with her friends on the opposite end of the aisle from Bellamy, not sit in the fourth row of the theater right next to him. Damn assigned seats.

“Clarke, just power through these next two hours and I’ll buy you fro-yo.”

“Fro-yo isn’t enough to make up for this,” she groaned, going to the fourth row where Bellamy was already seated with the popcorn they’re sharing and Clarke had never told her friends the truth about horror films because they were always vetoed on movie nights by someone else so she never had to worry. Now here she is sitting in the fourth fucking row with the bane of her existence (Okay, he’s better than she initially thought but they’re still not friends) so she’s pretty sure she’s going to pee her pants or puke all over him.

“You okay?” he asked softly as Maria Menounos talked about the membership card or whatever. Clarke doesn’t go to the movies, she doesn’t have the time.

“Yep,” she grimaced when she heard the lie.

“I know we’re not friends and I hate this as much as you do, but I’m here if you get scared and I promise I won’t be a dick about it after.”

“You know that means you’ll never bring it up again, right?”

“Yeah, Princess, I still promise.”

Clarke wasn’t proud the first time she grabbed his wrist on the armrest between them. She pulled away after a moment but Bellamy... he took her hand from her lap and entwined their fingers and Clarke squeezed his hand every time something popped up on the screen or someone was killed. She’s a doctor (well, training to be one), so she doesn’t like watching people being mutilated. She’d be the first to die in a horror movie and she’s completely aware of that.

So when she whimpered into his shoulder, watching the preteen being disemboweled and Bellamy maneuvered them so his arm was around her and she didn’t pull away once the scene was over.

His thumb stroked her arm on tough scenes and once the hero and the blonde he’s always had a crush on walked out of the house that the police finally arrived at an hour after the initial call (really?) Clarke pulled away, straightening up in her seat.

“Thank you,” she whispered to him as they walked out of the theater and met up with their asshole coupled up friends.

“A promise is a promise.”

They all went to the Japanese restaurant across the street for hibachi and Clarke sat between Raven and Monty while Bellamy sat at the end with O and Lincoln, she tried not looking at him. Really, she did, but there was something she couldn’t quite put her finger on and it was bugging her.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 10, 2017_

She figures it out two weeks later at Trader Joe’s of all places when she walked down the cold aisle and found him picking out her favorite hummus that’s exclusive to Trader Joe’s. They’re having movie night at his apartment that night and no one ever has hummus for her so she brings it for herself but Bellamy’s getting it...

What was she supposed to think about that?

Three hours later she knocked on the door of his apartment and O opened the door. “Hey, babe! We’re debating what movie to watch.”

“I thought we were watching the Marvel movies in order, what happened to that?”

“They think _Agents of SHIELD, Agent Carter, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage_ and _Iron Fist_ are included.”

“And what does Digital Spy say?” Clarke asked looking at her friends who were all waiting for her diagnosis.

“That’s what I said!! Thank you!” Jasper exclaimed and Miller groaned.

“I really don’t want to watch TV shows and have Netflix ask us after four episodes if we’re still watching. Obviously we are or we wouldn’t leave it playing!” he exclaimed.

“We’re not supposed to bring up the time you fell asleep during _Friday Night Lights_ , right?” Murphy grumbled.

“Shut up, Murphy,” Bellamy grumbled. “So we need to decide now for what’s going forward, because according to Digital Spy, since we just watched _Winter Soldier_ , we have _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ Season one and _Daredevil_ Season one to watch before moving on to _Age of Ultron_ and if we do incorporate the TV series, we can’t half ass it. If we watch one series we have to watch them all. We can’t just watch season one of _S.H.I.E.L.D._ and give up with that and continue with just the movies.”

“Vote?”

The verdict was 6-4 no series but they’ll probably watch them in chronological order after watching all the films and Clarke was somewhat against that. She liked some of the shows but season 3 of _S.H.I.E.L.D._ was a train wreck, the same with _Daredevil_ season 2 so she would like to skip those but all or nothing.

Clarke grabbed herself a glass of rosé, getting a beer for Jasper and Miller too, coming back to find no seat available for her, someone always has to sit on the floor at Bellamy’s. She walks around the couch and sits on the floor by Raven and away from Bellamy, feeling his eyes on her as the opener of _Age of Ultron_ started and Clarke’s eyes never left the screen.

Halfway through she went to grab more popcorn, she wasn’t into the Marvel Universe as much as her friends, she was still interested in the movies but she didn’t geek out over every little detail like Jasper, Monty, Raven and Miller did, so she always volunteered to fill up the snack bowls.

“You didn’t touch the hummus tonight,” she heard softly, though no one would hear him if he spoke at a normal tone, there’s a fight going on in the movie.

“I usually buy it for myself and I wasn’t in the mood for it today so I didn’t. Why did you?”

“Because you always bring it. I thought that since it’s your go to snack, it should already be on hand. Our friends are assholes.”

“Partly why they never have my hummus stocked.”

“It’s healthy, you make them look bad.

Clarke shrugged, “I’m a med student, I barely eat and I can’t always eat healthily, so when it’s movie night or a day off, I try to eat as healthy as possible.”

“Hummus,” Bellamy nodded.

“Hummus.”

“Take the couch, it’s more comfortable than the floor and better for your back.”

“You don’t care about your back?”

“My bed will take care of it later.”

Clarke nodded as the microwave beeped, telling her the popcorn was ready and she split the bag four ways and headed back into the living room, sitting on the couch after handing out the snack bowls.

Bellamy sat at her feet and she grimaced, her toes curled in her socks nervously and he took one in his hands and began massaging it with his fingers. Clarke’s jaw dropped before covering it up with popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth so Octavia wouldn’t say anything or inquire on what Clarke was responding to.

She wanted to stop him, she wanted to flick his ear and get him to stop but his fingers felt so damn good and her feet hurt after the night shift she had the night before so she didn’t stop him, she also couldn’t stop her mind from drifting to what else his fingers could be good at.

* * *

_Wednesday, October 11, 2017_

“What was that last night?” Clarke woke up to hearing Raven ask in her ear when she answered the phone.

“What?”

“Bellamy... what the hell was that? Massaging your foot, since when didn’t you two repulse each other?”

“I really don’t know, I didn’t stop it because it felt good even though it was insanely weird. He bought me hummus too.”

“And your pretentious wine.”

“It’s rosé, it’s not pretentious. He bought my wine too?”

“Yeah, but you brought it too so...”

“I don’t know what to do about any of this. What does it even mean?”

“You should talk to him about it.”

“Bellamy and I don’t talk. You’ve seen us try and talk and it still ends up in an argument.”

“Always feels like foreplay though.”

“With Bellamy?” Clarke scoffed. “Please. I have to get ready for work, thanks for starting my day off on the wrong foot, Reyes,” she grumbled, trying to sound light-hearted but knew she failed.

“Love you too, Griffin.”

* * *

_Tuesday, November 14, 2017_

It was a month before they were alone again and Clarke was starting to think that it was a fluke, which their friends weren’t trying to pair them up like they all were. Clarke and Bellamy were both happily single and their friends were shitty about it.

She opened the door after the third knock (she was napping, she’s lazy and doesn’t sleep longer than four hours at a time) to find Bellamy grumpily standing at the door with a six pack of his favorite beer, her favorite non-rosé wine, pita chips, hummus, and guacamole.

“Our friends suck and just texted me that they can’t make it. Something to do with work and an anniversary and I think Miller is meeting Jackson’s parents or brother, I don’t pay close attention. They also said something about you being dead because you haven’t answered your phone in five hours and I might need to break the door down since I’m annoyingly punctual. I consider that being an adult but all our friends are ridiculously immature so... can I come in and put all this down?”

Clarke realized that she was just gaping at him and his long winded spiel. “Uh, sure?”

He walked inside to the kitchen, he knows her apartment by heart like she knows his and its annoyingly friendly considering they’re not friends. Right?

“So you just found this all out?”

“I knew about Monty and Raven’s project, they’ve been mostly ditching movie and game nights for two months now, they try to make movie night and they’re really good at making those but game night isn’t too big a deal, kind of lame so it’s whatever if they miss it. It’s O’s and Lincoln’s third anniversary so they’re going to hang all over each other more than usual and I don’t need to see the foreplay so they’re out. Harper is helping Jasper with getting over Maya moving to Indonesia for work, best friend’s girlfriend duties while best friend is working. And Miller is with Jackson.”

“Roan?”

“He doesn’t talk to me, probably texted you about bringing Raven and Monty dinner so that’s a no for him too.”

“Echo?” She grimaced, remembering that she’s Bellamy’s latest fling or whatever he calls them.

“I haven’t seen her for months so your guess is as good as mine,” he shrugged popping open a beer and guzzling down half of it.

“So you’re just going to make yourself at home and we’re going to hang out like this is something that happens all the time? You and me.”

“Yeah? I don’t exactly see a problem. I thought we were friends after the museum and bowling and the two movies.”

“Yeah, I guess, but what if I got the same texts you got and thought ‘awesome, a night to pamper myself because I never get to chance to between work and hanging out with my overbearing friends’?”

“Is that what you thought? And side note, blame Octavia for my wicked awesome toe nail painting ability.”

“I already knew that and ‘pamper’ was a euphemism.”

Bellamy’s jaw dropped slightly which was what Clarke was going for, but she didn’t anticipate his fingers to twitch around the beer bottle that was almost at his lips or his eyes to dart down to her cleavage as she realized that on top of the ample amount of cleavage her lounge top shows, she’s also not wearing a bra. Fuck.

“Um,” he finally said and Clarke could swear her cheeks and neck and chest were a bright red. “I’ll go then,” he said slowly and placed his beer on the counter behind him, unsure of what to exactly do.

“I’m fucking with you.”

Bellamy swallowed, the muscle in his jaw jumping and Clarke wanted to touch it, feel it jump under her touch.

 _What the fuck is going on with me?_ Clarke thought.

“So I can stay?”

“You just have to give me a pedicure while we watch The Fundamentals of Caring.”

“You’re joking right?”

“No. I really want a pedicure and you admitted you’re great at them so…”

“You have a bucket?”

Clarke smiled, “You bring up Netflix and I’ll get everything set up.”

Bellamy nodded, “I’m getting the short end of the stick on this one.”

Clarke laughed going to the bathroom where she had her foot spa under the sink. She made it slightly fancy, not going as far as she would if O and Raven were here, but close enough for Bellamy to know that she’s not an amateur when it came to pedicures.

Twenty minutes later, Bellamy had Clarke gasping and digging her fingers into the couch as his thumb dug into her foot with no abandon and the look in his eye told Clarke that he knew exactly what he was doing to her and Clarke wanted to scream because she just remembered reflexology existed and that he’s been doing pedicures for Octavia and her friends since she was eight so he might not know what he was doing in a sexual sense because it was his sister, but this is really fucking with Clarke’s head.

Clarke moaned, “Bell—Bellamy.” He looked up at her with hooded eyes and maybe this is affecting him like it’s affecting her and she has no idea what’s even going on in the movie. “I, um… you—you should go,” she breathed.

“Are you sure?” his thumb dug into her heel and Clarke jumped, hoping he couldn’t _smell_ her arousal.

“Yes, Bellamy. Go, _please_ ,” she pleaded as he rubbed her big toe and _fuck,_ Clarke is either going to fucking embarrass herself in front of him or he has to leave and she really hopes it’s the latter because she thinks they’re becoming friends and she thinks she’ll like being his friend and asking him to tear her pants off her and eat her out for an hour surpasses friends and is really embarrassing if he said no so he _has to fucking LEAVE!_

He swallowed and sat back on his heels, placing her foot down on the edge of the foot spa. “Clarke—“

“I’m kicking you out. Thank you for the… yeah. You just… you have to go.”

He stood and walked out looking hurt and confused but Clarke couldn’t dwell on that because she ran to the bathroom and took a cold shower as her right ring and middle finger pumped in and out of her, bringing her to an all too easy climax.

* * *

_Tuesday, January 9, 2018_

“Where have you been?” Raven asked storming into the bathroom and Clarke sighed.

 _Why_ _did she give Raven her spare key when she knew she’d use it for evil?_ She wondered, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. “Avoiding Bellamy.”

“It’s been two months!”

“And what am I supposed to say to him? I coerced him into the pedicure-slash-foot massage, what am I supposed to say? ‘Your hands on my feet turned me on so badly I needed you to leave so I could masturbate under a cold shower’? Not going to happen.”

“He’s asked about you.”

Clarke froze, combing her conditioner through her hair. “Yeah, he texted a few times.”

“You know you could just text him back with a lie.”

“We’re just becoming friends, I’m not going to ruin that with a lie.”

“Oh, my GOD! You dreamt about him!” Raven exclaimed and Clarke groaned.

“Shut up.”

“What was it then? His hands, his _arms,_ his abs? Give me something, Clarkey!”

“His glasses.”

“Wait, what? Really?”

“Don’t judge me, Reyes, you weren’t there that day at the museum of ice cream. You don’t know what happened.”

“I mean it was your first date.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Really? You’re telling me that something didn’t happen that movie night we all bailed except him?”

“Nothing happened,” Clarke said, hating that Raven was there to see the flush spread over her cheeks and neck.

“Did you kick him out in fear of something happening?”

“Why the hell are you asking me about this?”

“Because you’ve been avoiding everyone in attempt to avoid Bellamy so _this_ was my only option.”

“I’m not avoiding everyone it’s been a hectic few months at work.”

“Right but you’re coming out this weekend for Miller’s birthday, right?”

“The guy we called Bellamy’s guy for a year and a half? I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Clarke, what happened?”

Conceding she said, “Don’t laugh.”

“I’d never.”

“Liar. So he woke me up, stormed in and gave me everyone’s excuses though I could have just looked at my phone to find out and I tried getting rid of him saying I planned on pampering myself and he thought that meant a pedicure and I told him it was a euphemism though a pedicure sounded awesome and he offered. I swear I have never had a foot massage bring me so close to climax before.”

Raven burst into laughter and Clarke rolled her eyes knowing she would.

“I told you not to laugh,” Clarke grumbled when Raven calmed down.

“That’s pretty damn funny!”

“Not when he looked completely wrecked too, which definitely had nothing to do with my feet and everything to do with the _noises_ I was failing to suppress.”

“Thank God for that,” Raven jokes dryly.

“Shut up, don’t you dare tell anyone any of this.”

“Who would I tell?”

“Fucking everyone, you’re horrible at secrets.”

Raven laughed. “Not a soul, I swear.”

“Good,” Clarke sighed and looked at the clock. “Shit, I got to get ready for a shift.”

“Try to have a good day.”

“I will, you too.”

* * *

_Tuesday, January 23, 2018_

“Bellamy? They’re not ditching us again, are they?” Clarke’s face fell and Bellamy licked his lips.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Clarke grimaced, looking at him befuddled. “I’ve been working, Bellamy, I can’t just take off work whenever I want because I want to hang out with my friends, this is school for me.”

“I know but you’ve had days off—nights off—Clarke and you haven’t hung out with anyone and everyone knows…” his dark eyes searched hers, looking for something and she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be telling him or suppressing.

“Knows what?”

“That I’ve been wanting to do this,” he said and the next thing Clarke knew, her front door was closed and she was pressed back against it as Bellamy’s lips were pressed against hers and she was kissing him back. Clarke moaned and felt a smile on Bellamy’s lips against her own before he trailed soft kisses across her jaw to her neck where she mumbled his name.

“Yeah, Princess?” He asked teasingly, his tongue delving into the dip at her collarbone. His fingers toying with the hem of her shirt and Clarke didn’t know what she exactly wanted to happen. Were they always building to this point?

“What are you waiting for?”

He chucked and pulled away for the briefest moment to yank her shirt over her head before kissing her again, his deft fingers unsnapping her bra.

* * *

_Tuesday, June 12, 2018_

“I love you,” she said, sighing against his back as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Mm,” Bellamy groaned, turning in her arms onto his back to look at her. “How long?”

“Two hours.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and fell back asleep, Clarke close behind, waking up a few hours later so he can get ready for work. “You know, it’s really not fair that you said it to me while I was asleep,” he said, laving his tongue over a pebbled nipple.

“You know it’s really not fair that you’re going to leave me hot and bothered while you go to work all day.”

“Call it payback,” he kissed her lips sweetly. “I expect your pussy dripping when I get home today.”

“Birthday boy gets what he wants,” Clarke smirked.

“Fuck, that’s today.”

“Wow, so excited.”

“I’m turning thirty, there’s nothing exciting about that.”

“You’re three decades old!” Clarke smiled.

“Yeah, and two away from fifty. I’m a bear cop, babe, what am I going to do at fifty as a beat cop?”

“You want to be detective?”

“I need more school for that.”

“Do you want to be a detective?” she asked again.

“It’s safer than being on the street.”

“Is it what you want though? Don’t worry about me, what do _you_ want?”

“Detective,” he said simply.

“Okay, ask what you have to do to get there and for recommendation letters. Take the necessary steps to get there, I’m here to help with whatever you need.”

“Thanks, Princess,” he kissed her temple. “I should go get ready.”

“I’ll be here, eagerly waiting for you to come home to me.”

“Mm, sounds perfect. I love you too, if you haven’t already figured that out.”

“Go to work before I drag you back here and you won’t be going anywhere.”

He kissed her soundly one last time before going into the bathroom to shower and put on his uniform.

* * *

Clarke lazed around the apartment, cleaning things up here and there but nothing major, her mind kept drifting to Bellamy and her confession even though he already knew. How it was so anticlimactic but seemingly perfect.

When six o’clock came around she slipped into her favorite lingerie and pulled her little silk robe on and waited in the living room for him to come home. She was lounging on the couch with her legs spread, her fingers teasingly circling her clit over her lace panties.

The door opened promptly at 6:17 and Bellamy walked in.

“Hey, babe! Miller— _damn!”_ he exclaimed finally seeing her and revealing Miller behind him in the doorway.

“Oh, fuck!” Clarke yelled, shutting her legs and Miller clamped his eyes shut.

“I didn’t need to see any of that!” Miller exclaimed.

“You didn’t get my text,” Bellamy smirked. “Glad to know you listened though.”

“Text about what?”

“Dinner. We’re going to a nice restaurant in Richmond to celebrate my birthday, everyone’s already there. You should go get dressed.”

Clarke stood and headed into the bedroom, hearing Bellamy telling Miller to wait there as he followed her back.

“I wish he didn’t follow me in,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck. “That was the best sight to come home to.”

“Mm, I kept my promise. I’m aching for you.”

“Say it.”

“I love you," she smiled.

“Mm,” he groaned. “I wish Miller weren’t here and we didn’t have someplace to be. I want to ravage you.”

“It’s only been three days,” Clarke chuckled, her fingers knotting in his dark locks.

“Feels like eternity. Tonight. When we get home.”

Clarke smiled, turning her head and kissed him, her tongue tracing his bottom lip before he pulled away.

“Dirty Princess. Leave that outfit on and throw a dress on, we really need to go.”

Clarke laughed, shrugging off her robe and threw it onto the bed before grabbing her favorite blue dress that Bellamy’s seen her in countless times before and always loved and grabbed a pair of nude heels she tolerated and followed the two out of the apartment and took her seat in the passengers seat.

“Where’s Jackson?” she asked Nate, knowing he’s the one that brings out the softer side of Miller.

“Meeting us there, his surgery just got out and he’s going to shower and probably get there before us.”

“When are you going to ask him to marry you? Make it official?”

“When Trump stops being a bigot.”

“None of that tonight,” Bellamy scolded. “I really don’t want to get in a fight with a conservative on my birthday.”

Clarke laughed and listened to Bellamy and Miller talk about their arrests and the kids they helped out and it was a great day all around for them. Some ridiculous stories but just great.

They got to the restaurant with little fanfare, all the traffic was in the opposite direction and Clarke smiled when she realized it was the restaurant she and Bellamy went to after the Museum of Ice Cream.

Clarke gave him this look and their friends welcomed them with boisterous cheers and happy birthdays and Bellamy rolled his eyes ducking behind Clarke horribly, there’s no hiding Bellamy behind Clarke.

They laughed and drank and ate dinner, Clarke ordering shrimp scampi and Bellamy the ossobuco again. After everyone finished eating and put in their coffee and dessert orders, Bellamy stood.

“All right, I know it’s my birthday and speeches are fucking lame but I have something to say and I didn’t exactly want it said in front of all my friends but here we are,” he shrugged as though there was no place else he’d rather be and there really probably wasn’t.

“Clarke, you were the biggest pain in my ass when I met you. It kind of stayed that way for a while and I didn’t want to change our dynamic because I didn’t know how you felt about it. Then this last year we kept being thrown together alone and I started to like you, though to be quite honest I was probably in love with you the moment I met you, it was the way you held yourself, I think.

“I think I fought with you as a way to outwardly defy how I was feeling because I didn’t know what the feeling was until we were at the Museum of Ice Cream. I’d only ever loved Octavia and this was different yet similar. These last six months have been the best months of my life. I don’t want to lose this.

“People might think I’m moving too fast. Hell, you are probably thinking I’m moving too fast,” he chuckled. “But I’m never going to feel this way for anyone again. So,” he pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee and Clarke bit her lips waiting for his question before jumping into his arms. “Will you marry me?”

Clarke didn’t look down at the ring in his hand, she didn’t need to, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Bellamy and her heart as she nodded with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. “Yes. Of course, yes!” She leaned down and kissed him as her arms slipped around his neck.

Bellamy smiled in the kiss when their friends started whooping in excitement. They’re the last of their friends to couple up and yet the first to get engaged, it was surreal and her mother will probably hate it but Clarke was happy and she was right there with Bellamy, the happiest months of her life because of him. She couldn’t even remember why she thought he hated her all those years ago. He’s the kindest, most loyal, big hearted person she knew.

“We’ve come a long way,” she smiled after they pulled away.

Bellamy put the ring on her finger and she looked at it for the first time. It was a simple and sweet diamond and exactly what she would have chosen for herself.

“And we’re going to go even farther. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> **sorry to the readers in Richmond, theMuseum of Ice Cream hasn’t been to your city (yet)** 
> 
> Also considering a second part, depends on how blocked I am on NSFW


End file.
